Life with a twin
by HannahMiley1fan
Summary: This is a story about Samantha and Miley. They are twin sisters, both 16. Miley is a famous singer and Samantha is just Samantha. But sometimes Samantha feels untalented and unloved.


Life with a twin

-Samantha's P.O.V-

Ugh, life can be so rough sometimes especially when your twin sister is a famous singer. Everyone in the world completely adore her! And it makes me feel so untalented sometimes. I mean my parents are so busy with her they forget about me. They make me feel unloved.

So now I'm trying to write a song to give to Miley, my twin, so she can use it for her new album. It's so hard to write when you can't think of anything. Just then Miley walked in my room. "Hey Sami. What're ya doing?" She asked. I looked at the blank paper for a moment and then I spoke up, "I'm just writing stuff." She looked at me and then the paper. "Like what Sami?" She asked. "Uhm, just a song." Then I whispered, "For your new album." She looked at me as if she didn't know what I was talking about. But then she smiled at me, "Thank you so much Sami. You're an amazing twin sister."

Later I decided to go for a walk and my other sister Sophie came with me. She's younger than Miley and I. She just turned 10. And everyone adores her too. They always say how _adorable_ she is or how _talented_ Miley is. But_ never_ anything about _me_. That makes me feel so useless. As we walked around outside Sophie spoke up. "Hey Sam, do you like Mitchell?" I started to blush just hearing his name. "Maybe Sophie." I patted her head. Sophie was walking faster and walked right into a pole. "Sophie, are you okay?" I asked as I walked towards her. Sophie held her head with her hand, "Yeah but my head hurts." So I grabbed her and we headed home.

After a few hours I got bored so I decided to go talk to Miley. "Hey Miles!" I said walking in her room. She smiled and said, "Hi Sami, what's up?" "Just wanted to hang out with you for a while." I said. Miley looked at her clock and then at me. "Aww Sami, I would love to hang out with you but I have to go to a Cd signing with dad. You can come if you want." Once she said that I remembered the last time I went with her I was trampled by 50 people. But I had nothing better to do so I went with them. Once we got there you could here people screaming even when you're listening to music that's blasting! Ugh, it's so loud. I knew I was going to get trampled again. I was right, once we got out people started screaming louder and as we walked. I was pushed to the ground by a 5 year old. That hurt but then she and two more 5 year olds threw rocks at my head. And then they and a few more 5 year olds ran inside the store while stepping really hard on me. It hurt so bad I could barely move. Thank goodness Miley was still outside. She walked over to me and helped me up, "Oh my gosh, Sami are you okay?" I glared at her and said, "What do you think?" I could see she felt bad by the look on her face. "Why don't we just go home? You're too hurt to stay here!" She said carrying me to the car. Ugh I couldn't let her miss out on what she liked to do. "No, I'm fine. We can stay here I'll just sit out here in the fresh air." I said. But Miley shook her head, "No, you're not staying out here by yourself. And you need to be at home resting; you look like you were hit by a car." So we ended up going home.

The next day when I woke up, I ached so much I could barely move. I wanted to go talk to Miley but I could barely get up. When I tried to get up I fell off my bed and screamed, "Oww." Sophie heard me and walked. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She asked. "Three words; 5 year olds." I said in a little pain. She laughed, "Are you kidding me? 5 year olds?" She laughed harder. I groaned, "Sophie, it's not funny." She laughed in my face. "Uhm yeah it is! Ha ha!" She said. Ugh 10 year olds these days. Sophie finally left. Then I tried getting up but I couldn't so I just sat there. And then Miley walked in. "Hey Sami." She said helping me off the ground, "Are you okay?" I looked at her and said, "No, it aches everywhere! I never knew little people could be so tough." Miley hugged me. "I'm sorry you got hurt yesterday, Sami. Especially to 5 year olds." I looked down, "You make me feel like a wimp the way you said that." Miley had that "I feel bad" look in her eyes again. "Sami, you're not a wimp! You just don't like to fight people."

After a few hours I decided to go hang out with Mitchell and Emily, there brother and sister. Miley came with me, she doesn't really know them that well. "Hey Mitch, Hey Em." I said as we walked over. Mitchell had a huge smile on his face, probably because Miley was with me. "Hello Sam, Miley." He said. "What brings you guys here?" Emily asked. I kind of zoned out for a minute looking at the grass. Then out of know where I felt a rock hit my head, it made me jump. "Oh uhm, we just wanted to hang out." I said. Emily smiled, "Well good, because we haven't hung out in months!" I hugged her, "Yeah I know. Life was really busy since Miley had a huge tour last summer. And I had to go with her, even though her cruel fans trampled me!" Emily laughed at me. "Sam you are hilarious! What a great joke!" Ugh, I can't believe she thinks I was joking. "Em I'm not joking they seriously did! And yesterday some rude 5 year olds pushed me to the ground and threw rocks at my head!" I said getting mad and upset. Emily stopped laughing. "Why would 5 year olds do that to you?" She asked. "I don't know!" I said starting to get mad.


End file.
